


Midnight Snack

by timegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sleepy Cuddles, but like subtle and sweet and consensual, hypnokink, kind of, more of a vibe really, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timegirl/pseuds/timegirl
Summary: Patton can't sleep. Logan makes a very interesting suggestion to help him relax. (Hint: it's masturbation)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Please feel free to correct me if you find mistakes! I love learning, especially learning languages.
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of. If you find any, please let me know!

As Thomas's logical side, Logan is in charge of maintaining a healthy sleep schedule around the mindscape. It is of the utmost importance that all of the sides get their required amount of sleep in order for Thomas to function adequately. Unfortunately, it seems that tonight wasn't going as smoothly as he'd hoped. It was bedtime, and Logan surveyed the mindscape's common rooms as per usual, making sure that all sides were in their rooms and overall brain activity was reduced to a quiet buzz, an optimum for a refreshing sleep for Thomas. He was planning on calling it a night and going to sleep himself, when he heard a creak from the hallway followed by a soft click. Patton appeared a moment later, tiptoeing suspiciously towards the kitchen, not noticing Logan standing in the living room.

"I thought I was clear regarding midnight snacks." Patton froze in place when he realized he was caught, hand in the cookie jar. Literally.

"Logan! Hiya, kiddo! W-what are you doing here, this late at night?" He stammered, turning around and quickly hiding the jar behind his back.

"I could ask you the same thing. Except I don't need to, because I already know the answer." Patton blushed and tried for an innocent smile. Logan gave him an unimpressed look.

"It's just one cookie! And then I'll go to sleep, I swear!"

"It was 'just one cookie' after dinner as well. Eating close to bedtime disrupts sleep. Your body is too busy digesting the food, which takes approximately four hours, and won't be able to relax." Logan stated pointedly.

Patton furrowed his brows, "Really? But eating always makes me so sleepy and tired..."

"Tired, yes. Your body _is_ busy digesting, after all," Logan stated simply, "but it is also too busy to let you fall asleep quickly. You will eventually, but it will take longer than it could have, and the sleep will not be as effective."

Patton looked at the jar with a frown and put it back in the cupboard. "I really thought this was going to help me fall asleep..." he pouted.

"You're having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah... I've tried everything... But it's ok, you're always saying lying in bed is enough rest as it is, right? So I'll just -"

"Have you tried masturbating?"

Patton froze, blood running to his ears. "I-I don't think that's approp-"

"Reaching an orgasm can release relaxing hormones and help you fall asleep." Logan looked calm as ever, as if he wasn't talking casually about Patton masturbating to fall asleep. Patton's eyes were wide, mouth agape like a deer in headlights as he hopelessly searched for something to say, anything, to make this situation less absurd. Before he could say anything, Logan added calmly, "I could help you if you want."

"..h-help me?" Patton's cheeks were becoming impossibly redder by the second, he was starting to look like Roman's sash.

"To reach an orgasm." Logan needlessly clarified, oblivious to the horror that was coursing through Patton's veins. Without consulting him, Patton's cock seemed to find that idea very appealing. It twitched and Patton yelped in surprise mixed with pleasure. "Flushed skin, dilated pupils... It seems you find this idea arousing, Patton. But we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It's your choice." Logan looked at him patiently. Patton realized he was expected to say something.

Well, he already knows, right? He doesn't really have anything to lose... except his dignity. Patton shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought. Logan suggested it! And he said it himself, it will help him fall asleep. And by the looks of it, Logan doesn't seem to think any less of Patton now that he knows this is arousing to him... That's the whole point, isn't it? To make him aroused... to make him........

"OK!" Patton shouted, surprising himself with his volume. "Ahem, sorry...." he felt his ears warming again.

"It is quite alright. Where do you prefer to do this? Your room or mine?" Logan asked, still impossibly calm and unfazed.

Patton considered this for a moment. He loved Logan's room, but when he thought about the walk of shame he'll have to do to get to his room after they're done, the choice seemed obvious. "Uh.. mine."

"As you wish. Let's go." Logan turned without a word and started walking towards Patton's room. Patton startled for a moment and then ran to catch up. Logan waited politely next to his door, and Patton opened it and walked in, gesturing for Logan to come in as well. Patton sat on the bed anxiously, and Logan got in and closed the door quietly behind him. He scanned Patton up and down with his eyes, his expression unreadable. Patton squirmed a little under the piercing gaze, his blush returning. Then Logan spoke, "Before we do this, we need to establish a few things. For starters," he snapped his fingers and Patton jumped a little, "the others are asleep, and we wouldn't want to wake them, so I took the liberty to make the room soundproof." Patton looked around, impressed. "Second, I want you to know that whenever you feel uncomfortable for any reason, you want to slow down, or stop completely, just say so and I will." Logan looked Patton solemnly in the eyes. Patton nodded softly and Logan continued, "Are you familiar with the color system?" he asked. Patton furrowed his brows a little and shook his head no. "It is a system of safewords similar to traffic lights. Green means all good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop completely. Of course you can still express your feelings in the moment in whichever way you desire and I will listen, but I find this particular system quite easy to use, especially since you might find it very difficult to form coherent sentences soon. Are you comfortable with that?"

Patton was starting to get used to the absurdity of the situation. He smiled cheekily, "Green!" he giggled.

Logan smirked to himself, "Good boy." Patton felt a surge of arousal shooting straight to his crotch from the praise, his ears and cheeks turned completely scarlet in an instant. Logan chuckled, "Good, it seems my hypothesis was correct. This shouldn't be too hard then." Logan started walking slowly towards where Patton was sitting on the bed. Patton stared at him, not daring to move. When Logan reached him, he bowed down and whispered directly in his ear, voice dropping an octave, "Strip."

Patton yelped and jumped to action, carelessly tossing his cat hoodie Logan gave him to the floor before starting to remove his shirt. Logan watched, eyes impassive as he bent to the floor and picked up the hoodie. Patton, now shirtless and wrestling with the zipper of his khakis, noticed what he's done and looked at Logan guiltily. Logan simply folded the hoodie and put it down neatly on the desk without a word. "Let me help you with that." Logan turned to Patton and motioned him to stand up. Patton stood quickly, his face dangerously close to Logan's. Logan kept his unrelenting gaze on Patton's eyes, practically forcing him to look at him, their noses almost touching. He put his cold fingers on the zipper and released it without looking in one swift motion. The now unzipped, beltless pants fell to the ground immediately, leaving Patton with boxers and an obvious bulge. Logan put his cold hand on Patton's waist, earning him a gasp. He slipped one finger through the hem of the boxers, "Let's remove those too," he murmured. Patton swallowed loudly, and bent down to remove the boxers, getting his bare feet out of the fallen pants too. When he stood up, his cock bobbed and he was suddenly very aware of how exposed he was, with only his glasses to protect him, while Logan was fully clothed and staring him down. Logan leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Good boy," and then emphasized his words with a nip to his earlobe. Patton gasped and Logan turned to look at him, "color?" he asked.

Patton looked at him in confusion for a second, brows furrowed, until he realized the question. "Green!" he exclaimed.

Logan smiled and pressed his hand on Patton chest, “Lie down.”

Patton slowly lowered himself backwards on the bed. Logan positioned himself so he was comfortably sitting above him, easy access to his cock.

“It’s a good thing you’re already aroused, Patton. Do you know why?”

Patton looked at him wide-eyed and shook his head.

“Arousal is a primal state of the brain, it is at the very core of our consciousness. In this state, it is easier to access the subconscious and guide it however you want.” With that, Logan started caressing idly over Patton’s length in featherlike touches. Patton gasped quietly at the cold touch. “The mind is a beautiful thing. Everything you feel and do is controlled by the mind. Hunger, thirst, bladder, even arousal. Of course, most of it is subconscious. But in this beautiful state of arousal you’re currently in, I can just tell you that you’re getting even more aroused, and you can feel it happen. Feel it happen now, Patton.”

Patton’s cock was now throbbing under Logan’s fingers, leaking precum. Logan was still caressing it maddeningly softly.

“That’s it, feel the arousal grow. Good boy. I do want you to go to sleep quickly, I don’t want to keep you awake too long, which is why you are going to cum soon.”

A soft moan escaped Patton's lips. He never came so quickly before, always needed to work himself for a long time before he felt remotely close. But there was no denying the feeling growing in his belly. What is going on? Logan didn’t even do that much...

“Shh-shh-shhhh, it’s ok, just let it happen.” Patton didn’t even realize his breathing started to quicken. Logan moved his thumb slowly across the tip, taking the precum and coating the shaft gently. “It’s building, isn’t it? You can feel it getting closer... and closer... and closer....” With each word Patton’s hips bucked upwards helplessly, trying to get some friction. He was so close.

“L... Logan.....” Patton breathed desperately, his eyes closed in pleasure.

“Yes, Patton?”

“P... please......” He didn't even know what he was asking for.

“Cum.” Logan suddenly grabbed Patton’s cock in his hand, hugging it completely, and it shot the white substance all across Patton’s belly and chest with a loud moan. Logan worked him through it, Patton breathing heavily and jumping slightly in the aftershocks, lost in the pleasure. He started to relax slowly, and with him his cock softened in Logan’s hand. Logan summoned a clean towel and gently cleaned Patton from all evidence. He snapped his fingers, and Patton was now wearing his beloved cat onesie. Logan gently removed Patton’s glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He looked so peaceful, relaxed. Ready to fall asleep any second now. Logan never noticed before how soft Patton looked when he slept. He pulled the blanket on top of him and tucked him in. With a snap of his fingers, the lights turned off and were replaced with soft, light blue fairy lights. He turned to leave, but a weak grip on his hand stopped him. He turned and saw Patton looking at him sleepily.

“Stay...”

Logan debated this for a second, but then decided it can’t be that bad. There’s no actual difference between his room and Patton’s. He snapped his fingers to change into a dark blue pajama set and removed his glasses, placing them carefully next to Patton’s awfully similar ones on the nightstand. He climbed into bed next to Patton under the covers, and Patton immediately shuffled closer. Logan wasn’t sure what he’s supposed to do, but Patton seemed pretty sure about it when he grabbed Logan’s hands and pulled them over himself, pushing his back slightly into Logan’s chest in an attempt to get as close as possible.

Logan looked at him in awe, his mouth agape in adoration. A warm, unfamiliar feeling started spreading in his chest. He couldn’t help but squeeze Patton lightly, which made Patton squeeze back the arms he was holding. Logan kissed Patton’s hair gently, and Patton sighed contentedly.

They both drifted off to sleep in no time, and it was the most relaxing sleep either of them has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I belong to the "Logan can talk freely about sex but is super flustered when it comes to romance" squad. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @[timegirl](https://timegirl.tumblr.com/) Send asks or dm me, I want friends!
> 
> This author appreciates and responds to comments! If you don't want me to respond, add an asterisk (*) at the beginning or the end of your comment.


End file.
